Quand il est question de bébé
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Trois après la mort de Naraku, Kagome revient et choisit de vivre avec Inuyasha et ses amis. Un soir, Kagome rejoint Inuyasha hors du village et ils ont ensemble une importante discussion.


**Titre : Quand il est question de bébé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Trois après la mort de Naraku, Kagome revient et choisit de vivre avec Inuyasha et ses amis. Un soir, Kagome rejoint Inuyasha hors du village et ils ont ensemble une importante discussion.**

 **Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction Inuyasha. ^^**

* * *

 **Quand il est question de bébé**

* * *

Inuyasha était allongé dans l'herbe verte d'une clairière. Le vent faisait voltiger les feuilles rougeoyantes du début de l'automne. L'hanyō avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel et, paisible, il observait la voie lactée s'inonder d'étoiles.

Il inspira profondément et sentit une douce odeur lui parvenir. Cependant, il resta immobile, laissant la jeune femme à la tenue de miko s'approcher. Ses longs cheveux retenus par un ruban blanc se soulevèrent, portés par le vent, et Inuyasha rouvrit ses yeux fermés par réflexe. Elle sentait si bon.

Il observa Kagome s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et contempla ce spectacle. L'hanyō se redressa quelque peu et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Ensemble, ils partagèrent silencieusement ce moment.

Kagome caressa distraitement la chevelure blanche du demi démon et s'attarda un temps sur l'arrière de ses oreilles. Conquis, Inuyasha ne put que fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, sa main descendit dans le dos de la jeune femme et s'arrêta à hauteur de ses hanches. Kagome baissa alors la tête vers lui et plongé son regard dans celui d'Inuyasha.

"Ça était ?" demanda alors l'hanyō dans un murmure.

Kagome acquiesça et reprit ses caresses.

"C'était long et douloureux, mais le bébé va bien. Nakao aussi.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as eu le temps de te baigner.

\- Oui, je sais que l'odeur du sang n'est pas ta préférée", sourit-elle avec ironie.

Inuyasha lui rendit son sourire et prit soudain un air plus sérieux.

"Et toi, qui t'aidera ?"

Son inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. C'était donc cela qui lui faisait peur. C'était pour cela qu'Inuyasha paraissait avoir si peu envie de créer une vie avec elle. Enfin, elle comprenait. Un sourire soulagé naquit sur le visage de la miko.

"Kaede-sama sera là. Sango aussi. Le médecin du village voisin si besoin. Je ne suis pas seule, Inuyasha."

Il gardait pourtant son regard fixé sur elle.

"J'aimerais tellement te protéger, souffla-t-il en se lovant contre elle, l'encerclant de ses bras. Je peux le faire avec les yōkais, les attaques extérieures en général, mais une mise-bas est tellement plus risquée et...

\- Inuyasha, on dit accouchement. Mise-bas c'est pour les animaux", corrigea Kagome avec douceur.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Ses traits étaient si doux et son regard si tendre. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il leva sa main lentement vers elle, caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts comme si elle pouvait se briser sous l'effet d'un contact plus prononcé.

"Tu sais, je peux déterminer à ton odeur quand tu es en période... disons, la bonne période pour avoir un bébé, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, les joues rougies.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas."

Elle laissa le silence s'installer un temps, comprenant pleinement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle même faisait attention, mais elle ne devait pas être aussi précise que lui. Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était revenue à présent. Avec cette incertitude, elle avait été sûre de tomber enceinte rapidement, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle comprenait pourquoi.

"C'était dur au début. Tu es extrêmement attirante dans ses périodes là, souffla Inuyasha. Mais Kaede m'a expliqué et j'ai compris que pour ta sécurité, je devais faire attention. Je sais que...

\- Merci", l'arrêta Kagome.

Elle souriait, ce qui étonna l'hanyō. Lui pensait qu'elle serait en colère qu'il ne lui est pas avoué une telle chose.

"Je ne t'en veux pas. Avoir un enfant aussi jeune ne fait pas partie de ma culture, celle de mon siècle d'origine. Cela me faisait un peu peur au début, mais maintenant, j'en ai vraiment envie."

Kagome leva la tête vers les étoiles. La nuit était claire et les nombreuses étoiles ainsi que la lune permettaient une visibilité surprenante.

Inuyasha ne la quittait pas des yeux. Kagome, si belle, qui lui demandait un enfant. Était-ce égoïste de refuser ? Il y a peu de temps, il aurait refusé devant la peur de la perdre. À présent, sa pensée était tout autre et elle lui paraissait encore plus égoïste. Comment pouvait-il, lui aussi, vouloir un enfant ? Certes Miroku et Sango étaient heureux, mais c'était du soucis. En plus de Kagome, il devrait veiller sur un bébé et il savait pour s'être occupé de ceux de ses amis qu'ils étaient fragiles, énervants et fatigants. Pourtant, Kagome était tellement heureuse avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle semblait les aimer tous et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec leur bébé.

La miko suspendit ses caresses, sentant Inuyasha appuyer plus fortement sa main sur sa hanche. Elle se pencha vers lui. Il paraissait en plein conflit intérieur. Les dents serrées, il devait peser le pour et le contre.

"Inuyasha ?"

Il sembla alors s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait. Cependant, elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle attendait une réponse à sa demande. Elle voulait un enfant, mais un enfant voulu et aimé de ses deux parents.

Le visage d'Inuyasha se détendit et il lui lança un regard tendre. C'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Doucement, il se redressa, gardant toujours Kagome dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Alors, il acceptait ?

Folle de joie, elle le serra tout contre elle, approfondissant leur baiser. Mutine, elle mordilla sa lèvre, permettant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche.

"Hey, Kagome, susurra Inuyasha une fois qu'elle l'eut libéré. Je n'ai pas dit que nous devions faire un enfant maintenant."

Il souriait malicieusement, reprenant son souffle. La miko posa son front contre le sien. Elle lui tira puérilement la langue et rougit en sentant une main glisser de ses hanches à ses fesses. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle fut coupée par des lèvres avides. Une autre main écarta les pans de sa veste, tombant sur les bandes qui enserraient fermement sa poitrine. Il les défit habilement, se délectant de ses soupirs, et lui retira sa veste. Délicatement, il allongea la jeune femme et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Kagome rougit sous l'intensité de son regard et couvrit de ses mains sa poitrine offerte. Il était tellement intimidant quand il voulait. Lui faire l'amour sans prévenir, au beau milieu d'une clairière, était un peu cavalier selon elle.

"Tout va bien, Kagome, murmura Inuyasha à son oreille. Personne ne viendra nous déranger à cette heure et j'ai toujours mon flair."

Cette remarqua parut la rassurer et elle le laissa s'égarer sur sa poitrine. Il retenait ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, empêchant tout mouvement, et fut ravie de la voir se cambrer face à ses caresses. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, le léchant du bout de la langue et mordilla son oreille. La jeune femme gémit et tenta de se libérer.

"Inu... yasha", lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée de désir.

Sa respiration rapide s'accéléra un peu plus devant le regard brûlant qu'il lui lança. Sans plus attendre, il défit la ceinture de son hakama et glissa une main dedans, caressant ses fesses. Il s'allongea sur elle, pressant son érection tout contre son intimité. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Kagome commença les longs gémissements qu'il adorait tant. C'était le plus souvent son prénom qu'elle répétait en boucle ou alors, d'incompréhensibles paroles.

Impatient, il la libéra et l'embrassa, caressant sa poitrine d'une main, sa cuisse de l'autre. Elle ramena sa jambe contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger, et retira sa tenue en peau de rat de feu. Son kimono blanc finit dans l'herbe également et tandis qu'elle parcourait son torse des mains, Inuyasha la souleva tout d'un coup. Il ramena ses vêtements, formant un tapis et l'étendit dessus avec douceur.

Surprise, elle resta un instant immobile. Il était tellement prévenant. C'était habituel, surtout dans ses moments là, mais l'Inuyasha que les autres connaissaient et qu'elle-même côtoyait avant qu'ils ne deviennent intimes paraissait tellement différent.

Une intense vague de bonheur la submergea et elle lui sourit, l'attirant à elle pour un baiser.

"Je t'aime Inuyasha", murmura-t-elle son regard plongé dans le sien.

Il lui rendit son sourire et serra la jeune femme à moitié nue dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Kagome. N'en doute jamais."

La suite ne fut plus que gémissements, caresses et amour.

Comblés, ils s'endormirent là, couvés par les étoiles et la lune, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Incroyablement heureux.

* * *

 **Ouf, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS alors j'attends votre avis. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue les fanfictions Inuyasha ?**


End file.
